


Realistic

by DramaYeoja



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychopath, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaYeoja/pseuds/DramaYeoja
Summary: Friends decide to do something stupid and possibly dangerous. What they find when they enter the "haunted house" has them wishing they had never been so ambitious.





	1. Chapter 1

Three adventurous friends found themselves at the doorstep of a rundown residence. This place was located on the edge of the town they were from.

"Why exactly did we decide to come here again?"

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Hyung," Hwiyoung huffed at Zuho whose lips quivered in fear. Frowning at the younger's comment, Zuho crossed his arms to keep himself more stable. "It's not funny, and I don't like your tone," he retorted back to the brunette.

When Zuho wasn't looking, Taeyang glanced over and made pouting faces to Hwiyoung who snickered. Zuho was none the wiser of their teasing.

“Anyway,” the older one continued, “This house is ancient. We might get in trouble for trespassing. I don’t know about you two, but I don’t feel like doing time for something so stupid.”

When he looked back, Zuho saw Taeyang and Hwiyoung making puppy faces in an attempt to get him to stay. “Please, hyung? It’s almost night so no one will see us breaking into this shabby place,” Taeyang added with some puppy sounds.

Rolling his eyes, Zuho placed his hand on the door, letting it swing open with a grungy crack. “Oh my gosh! Did you break the door?!” Hwiyoung exclaimed.

Zuho didn’t respond; he just stared into the doorway. When he didn’t say anything else, the other two crept closer to their hyung.

“What are you staring- at…” Hwiyoung trailed off as he looked around Zuho’s shoulder. As the three peered into the dark entryway, their eyes adjusted to see that they would have had a tragic ending had they stepped one foot inside the place.

All there was for a floor was a gaping cavern of dirt and stone extending down into what appeared to be an eternity. Taeyang inhaled sharply through his teeth before stating, “We would have been goners.”

“Who would do such a thing to a nice floor?” Zuho’s monotonous words were hilarious to the other two. He flashed a glare at them as they held their sides and supported their balance with each other’s shoulders.

“The whole spooky vibe is gone now with that one line,” Hwiyoung giggled.

Once the laughter died down, the three went to investigate another route of entry. A back door sat slightly crooked on its hinges. Upon inspection, Zuho recognized that it was a way into the kitchen which still had a sturdy-looking floor.

Stepping back a little, Zuho swiftly kicked down the door which made a loud thud. They looked around to make sure no one had heard the sound.

Everything was quiet and the sun was setting. Equipped with their flashlights on their phones, the three cautiously began their exploration of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Two Months Before*** _

Torture was the only word to describe what Chani was going through right now. As he barely had time to catch his breath while rounding a corner, he thought of how he hated doing this every day.

Chani wasn’t at fault for being chased by the four bullies, but they couldn’t be convinced otherwise.

“Kang Chani! Stop running!” one of the taller kids demanded. With burning lungs, Chani continued his escape without looking back. “Hey! You are really going to pay for that!” he heard the leader shout.

They were all frustrated- Chani always slipped away and the bullies wouldn’t stop chasing Chani.

When they saw the boy dive around a building, the bullies were sure they had caught up with him for sure. However, there were only people walking down the sidewalks normally and cars driving past on the road. Chani was nowhere in sight.

Confused as to where to go and what to do about the situation, the leader threw down his book bag in rage. His loyal helpers picked it back up and decided to get Chani to be their errand boy tomorrow.

With the absence of the rowdy boys, the area was safe. Chani held his scraped knee which he had injured by jumping into a store with no doors. He had landed roughly by tripping as he hid behind a display table. The store owner had realized what was going on when he discovered Chani on the ground and saw the boys outside.

Chani bowed in gratitude and left quietly.

**………….**

It was nearing sundown as Chani neared a rickety house. From the looks of it, someone had built a European-style home on the outskirts of town and left it there to rot. Chani felt bad for the house but even worse for his own miserable situation.

He was curious and approached the structure in awe.

His face scrunched when the smell of dirt and moldy timbers hit his nose upon getting closer. A series of creaks resounded with his every step up the porch steps and toward the front door.

Dusty, inviting windows allowed him only a blurry glimpse of the interior. Covered in a year’s worth of cobwebs, furniture and trash littered the floor of the entrance. Chani trailed his eyes across the mess which spread far beyond what was visible of the other rooms.

If he ever needed a quick place to hide from the bullies, this would be just the right spot. Then, a thought dawned on him- a terrible and reckless thought.

**………….**

Chani didn’t get home until after dark. Youngbin emerged from the kitchen when he heard the front door close.

“You better have a good reason for being… late…” he slowly stopped upon seeing the filthy state Chani’s clothes were in. “Chani! What happened?!” ** _‘Darn, here he goes again,’_ ** Chani thought to himself.

Youngbin was soon examining his little brother with great concern on his face. Chani rolled his eyes and ripped his arm away from Youngbin’s grasp, “I’m fine!”

Surprised, the oldest gawked without words as Chani stomped off to his room and locked the door.

**………….**

There was a notebook on the desk, a Chani sitting at the desk, and a pencil in Chani’s hand. Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he concentrated his stare to the ceiling.

** _‘I should make a checklist. Every successful plan starts with that,’_ ** he mused and drew a series of boxes in a vertical line down the page.

** _‘Now, what would work to hinder them from getting past the front door of that house?’ _ **Nothing. The bullies would probably be able to easily break down the door and also break Chani.

Hitting the side of his head with the pencil, Chani furiously tried to think of an idea.

After five minutes of no luck, his eyes had begun to droop and he was soon drooling on his written plan.

**………….**

He was falling. Chani opened his eyes in confusion. Everything was still dark, but he could tell that he was about to hit the ground. Closing his eyes, he held his arms in front of his face to break the fall.

When he should have collided with the ground, he opened his eyes again because he was suspended in motion. Then, he began upwards as if he was in a video which was being rewound.

There was a time skip in his consciousness to where he felt like he had just woken up, but he was standing before the door of the abandoned house. He opened the door automatically with his hand and walked through only to fall again.

The same loop kept repeating over and over until Chani woke up for real in frustration. His mind was spinning and confusion took over. When he realized that he wasn’t in the strange dream anymore, he felt at ease.

** _‘Bingo!’_ ** A great idea had just appeared to him in the form of a dream.

Chani quickly drew a rough and partially made up floor plan on another sheet of paper. With a red marker, he made X’s all over the floor of the plan. He proceeded to add some additional ideas that he was lead to from the dream.

**………….**

A week later, Chani looked over his work with satisfaction. It had taken a while to complete, but his determination had kept him going.

There was now no floor at all in the abandoned house. An empty gap revealed the foundation of the house which had gone past two basements.

Chani thought it was weird as he had never heard of two basements. However, this house had them.

The first basement did not have a dirt floor. Instead, floorboards covered it and Chani had decided to see what was under them.

The second basement was actually the foundation which had old drain tunnels connecting to it. Without a good mask, Chani would have to wait to explore any further.

**………….**

School went on terribly as usual as Chani tried to get through each day. The bullies kept chasing him after class, and he kept hiding without getting caught.

Saturday was not his lucky day.

He had been walking down the sidewalk to meet his friends and go watch a movie.

Without notice, he tripped over something- a foot. His eyebrow painfully made contact with the concrete. He grunted loudly as a heavy weight then crushed his ribs, making the air leave his lungs.

He heard the leader of the bullies speak, “Well, look who we found. If it isn’t the elusive Chani.”


	3. Chapter 3

"WHERE is Chani?" Zuho asked in an annoyed tone. The three friends, whom Chani was supposed to meet up with, now stood in front of the ticket booth of the movie theater.

Hwiyoung and Taeyang shrugged as they had no clue. "Maybe he forgot his wallet again," Hwiyoung pondered aloud.

They waited for another ten minutes and played around with the game machines in the lobby. When there was still no sign of their friend, the three decided to go look for him.

………….

A thumping sound could be heard in a small alley between two houses.

Chani was holding his hands in front of his face to avoid anymore damage. His ribs were getting most of the beating from the bully leader's shoe. It felt like his sides would break if this went on any longer.

If his friends hadn't noticed that he never showed up without calling, then something was wrong with them. He couldn't tell if they had tried to call though because the bullies had turned off his phone.

"Where's the money? Did you spend it?" the leader interrogated. 

Chani refused to speak so the kicking continued. 

When the other kids had finished searching through Chani's wallet, they threw it at his face. "There's nothing. Only 10,000 won," said one of them.

Just then, an old man appeared from the main street with a cane in his hand. "What are you kids doing to your friend? I'm calling the police!"

Not wanting to risk their freedom, the bad kids left Chani on the ground and ran away quickly.

Chani felt terrible, but he didn't want to bother the old man anymore. Getting off the ground with some effort, he picked up his wallet, thanked the man, and ran off.

Some friends he had. They had probably just watched the movie anyway.

………….

With no sign of Chani, Hwiyoung started to get worried, "Guys, what if he's in the hospital or worse?" Zuho whacked the back of his friend's head, "Stop talking like that. He probably went home. It's one of the few places we haven't checked yet." Taeyang nodded in agreement while Hwiyoung still remained skeptical.

Upon reaching Chani's house, they were greeted by Youngbin at the door. He let informed them that Chani wasn't feeling well and didn't want to talk to anyone.

It was odd, but the three decided to go home for the night and talk to Chani on Monday.

……….

When Monday arrived, Chani was nowhere to be found. His friends looked all over the school for him and still had no luck.

The bullies were not able to find Chani either which made them go on a warpath to find him.

At lunchtime, Taeyang spotted Youngbin in the hall. Upon catching up with the senior, he asked if Chani was at school.

"Yeah, we both walked here together. How have you not seen him?" replied Youngbin.

After this new information, the friends were determined to search harder. One place they hadn't checked was the roof which is where they went after school was finished.

They waited for a long time until Hwiyoung jumped up from the ledge he was leaning on. "It's Chani!" he pointed in disbelief.

As they watched, they saw Chani being followed by someone. Both were acting suspicious so the trio ran downstairs to follow them.

There was no sign of Chani or his follower when they reached the place he had been.

Zuho was annoyed and kicked a stray bottle on the ground, "Let's go find him."

………….

Chani knew someone was behind him but didn't dare to turn around. His pursuer seemed to be walking at a slower pace which could just be a coincidence.

However, Chani was going in the direction of the abandoned house. The person continued to follow him.

A bully was most definitely following. So, Chani decided to put his plan into action.

Picking up his pace out of nowhere, Chani dashed over to the house. There was debris and overgrowth cluttering the yard. Chani rounded the building and dodged behind a rather gnarled bush.

He heard the footsteps of the bully get closer and was soon able to see his shoes. He was so close that Chani had to hold his breath to keep from getting caught.

He was relieved when the person opened the back door and went inside. After a couple more seconds, Chani knew what he had to do. Even if the bully saw Chani now, he wouldn't be able to catch up again. Chani bolted from his hiding spot and flew down the sidewalk.

Once he had gotten a distance away, he noticed that there was nobody following him at all. Chani shivered as the icy fall wind hit him, and he ran all the way home without stopping.


End file.
